Lelouch and C C's Adventurous Day
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. try to go on a date, but their plan gets sidelined by Prince Schneizel's museum robbery.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge danced to the living room. He crashed into the TV. Lelouch said, "I'll have Suzaku fix the TV tonight."

C. C. walked up to Lelouch and asked, "Are you ready to go to our date now?"

Lelouch answered, "I totally am. It took you so long to get ready that I feel like the day is almost over."

C. C. sighed and replied, "I've been ready for an hour. You're the one who spent forty five minutes playing with your hair."

Lelouch proudly said, "I have the best hair of all time." C. C. rolled her eyes.

C. C. asked, "Should we drive or walk?"

Lelouch answered, "I would say drive, but I accidentally drove my car into a empty building."

C. C. replied, "You need to be careful today. Please be on your best behavior."

Lelouch smiled and said, "There's no reason to worry. It's just a silly date. I'm not going to cause any chaos."

Lelouch and C. C. walked out of the house. Lelouch asked, "Where do you wanna eat lunch today?"

C. C. said, "The important thing is that I get pizza."

Lelouch sighed and said, "You have pizza everyday."

C. C. replied, "You crash into the living room and break something everyday which is a much worse habit."

Lelouch proudly said, "Even though I'm not that careful I'm one of the most amazing heroes ever."

Lelouch and C. C. started walking in front of a museum. Lelouch usually thought that museums were super boring and tried hard to not go to them. However this time he saw the dastardly Prince Schneizel going into the museum. Lelouch tried to look serious while saying, "We should take a short trip to the museum."

C. C. asked, "Why?"

Lelouch said, "The prince went in there. I feel like I have to go make sure that he doesn't steal anything important. After I teach that punk who's the superior sibling we can go get you pizza."

C. C. smiled and replied, "Okay darling."

Lelouch and C. C. quickly went into the museum. They looked around and saw Prince Schneizel breaking one of the display cases and grabbing a important document.

Lelouch angrily said, "You better stop your newest evil plan."

Prince Schneizel replied, "A master plan that I've been working on for months is almost complete."

Lelouch asked, "What do you mean?"

Schneizel said, "I bought Cesar Romero's autograph from a criminal in Gotham. It turns out there's a buyer that was willing to pay me five million dollars if I could also get Burgess Meredith and Frank Gorshin's autographs too. I got Mr. Meredith's autograph from the penguin exhibit at the zoo. Now that I have Frank Gorshin's autograph my three pack is complete. I'll get five million dollars." Schneizel did an evil laugh.

C. C. asked, "But didn't you expect someone to see you steal a document from the museum?"

Schneizel looked frustrated while saying, "Hardly anybody goes to museums these days. I almost managed to avoid getting caught by anybody. Of course the master of tattle tales was spying on me."

Lelouch replied, "I wasn't spying on you. I was just walking by. You should of been smart enough to rob the museum at night."

Schneizel said, "I would of done that, but I have a meeting with the seller this evening. Tonight the seller will get three silly autographs ands I'll become even richer than I already was. I'm so proud of how I keep making myself more charming and wealthy everyday."

Lelouch angrily said, "How dare you call those autographs silly. Frank Gorshin is one of the greatest actors of all time. I won't let you steal the Riddler's autograph."

Schneizel replied, "I'm going to succeed you fool. Getting you out of my way is always easy." Schneizel gently picked up Lelouch and pushed him into a wall. Schneizel started running out of the museum.

Lelouch walked up to C. C. and said, "Even though this might sound silly I have to save Frank Gorshin's autograph."

C. C. tried to calm Lelouch down by saying, "I don't think it's silly sweetie. I'll help you."

Lelouch said, "You're so awesome." Lelouch and C. C. started running after Prince Schneizel.

Schneizel said, "Lelouch and his girlfriend are too dedicated to making my life more difficult. I'm going to escape those fools before they ruin my master plan." Schneizel started climbing a large fence. He knew that Lelouch sucked at climbing so thought that would delay Lelouch long enough.

Lelouch and C. C. saw the fence. Lelouch nervously said, "Even though I'm the best at most things I'm not that good of a climber."

C. C. asked, "How bad are you at climbing?"

Lelouch said, "When Suzaku and I went rock climbing he had to carry me up the mountain."

C. C. replied, "Don't worry. I'll help you honey."

Lelouch said, "I don't think that you can teach me rock climbing lessons now. That would waste the time that we need to catch up to the prince."

C. C. replied, "I'll make this easy." C. C. carried Lelouch while climbing the fence.

After Lelouch and C. C. finished up their fence problem they caught up to the prince. Prince Schneizel stubbornly said, "You won't mess up my master plan."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'll stop that annoying troublemaker." Lelouch tried to beat up the prince, but his punches barely hurt the prince. The prince lightly punched Lelouch a few times which made him fall to the ground.

C. C. said, "I'll save my sweetheart and his favorite Riddler's autograph." C. C. beat up the prince and grabbed the autograph.

Lelouch asked, "How did you beat up the prince so easily?"

C. C. said, "Frankly both of you need to work on your strength. Lets go return Frank Gorshin's autograph to the museum."

Lelouch replied, "There's something I need to do with it first." Lelouch took a selfie with the autograph. Lelouch and C. C. returned the autograph to the museum.

Lelouch asked, "Why did you help me save Frank Gorshin's autograph?"

C. C. smiled and said, "Because it was so important to you. You make my life better always so I try to return the favor. The fact that we have a different opinion on who the best Riddler is doesn't matter."

Lelouch looked a little upset while saying, "Hold on honey. How could you like any Riddler more than Frank Gorshin?"

C. C. said, "Well I thought Jim Carrey was really good as the Riddler."

Lelouch was tempted to scream, but he calmed down and said, "I love you no matter what." C. C. smiled and kissed Lelouch. Lelouch said, "When we get home I'll share with you my essay about why Frank Gorshin's the best Riddler."


End file.
